


A Dragon's Longing

by Elisiyre



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisiyre/pseuds/Elisiyre
Summary: Knowing myself, this won't really become a real fic, maybe I will be able to write like? two-three chapters? THIS WILL PROBABLY NOT BECOME ANYTHING MORE THAN THIS!But I need more dragons, seriously write more dragons, I need them. Maybe this will inspire someone? I was thinking about making something of this but now it's been on my computer for like three months and I haven't done anything more (barley another half a chapter, it's going nowhere), but maybe this will someone else find inspiration to write about the lovely lovely dragonsAaaaand I obviously don't own any of J.R.R Tolkien's works





	A Dragon's Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing myself, this won't really become a real fic, maybe I will be able to write like? two-three chapters? THIS WILL PROBABLY NOT BECOME ANYTHING MORE THAN THIS!
> 
> But I need more dragons, seriously write more dragons, I need them. Maybe this will inspire someone? I was thinking about making something of this but now it's been on my computer for like three months and I haven't done anything more (barley another half a chapter, it's going nowhere), but maybe this will someone else find inspiration to write about the lovely lovely dragons
> 
> Aaaaand I obviously don't own any of J.R.R Tolkien's works

\- On the Origins of Dragons -

Dragons are beings of great mystery, rarely seen and almost unheard of. Few know from whence they hailed, only the oldest of elves having been told the tales of their birth and the dragons themself knowing of their origin. Under the mountains, the dwarves saw upon them with fear and fury, for dragons hold a love for all things beautiful and shiny, and what better place to find such lovely gemstones and glimmering metals than from the treasury of dwarves? The humans upon middle-earth, with their mortal life and short experiences of the world around them thought dragons to be spawns of Morgoth, beings created by darkness to infest fear in the hearts of all beings.

But the dragons birthplace wasn't in darkness, but neither was it under the sun. While the elves awakened in Cuiviénen under the eternal starlight that was before the Years of the Sun, two beings awakened under the roots of the Two Trees, Telperion and Laurelin. Yavanna's song raised and fell with the great energy and power of the world around her to create these beacons of light, but it was from the trees themself the first dragons rose. Dew fell from the trees down to the gatherings of their roots and transformed into the two first beings of many with scales like polished gemstones, with strong wings upon their backs to roam the skies with and eyes that spoke of great intelligence. From Telperion's dew came Leparin, a male with scales of silver and from Laurelin's dew came Eliauri, a female with scales of gold. And just like the magic of the world created them, they were magical beings wielding strong and beautiful energies, but also confounding, as they themself did not always understand how and why their magic happens.

As such, the first dragons came to being, and Leparin and Eliauri explored and learned of the world around them with the guidance of the Valar. But even after all their roaming in Aman they always were drawn back again to the Two Trees, for their shining lights and beauty were irresistible to the dragons. And when the elves came, they to became entranced by the beautiful light of the Two Trees. With the coming of the elves to Aman the first dragons magic gave them a second form, an elven-like body, as to easier live in harmony with these other beings with a great inner light.

But when Melkor brought destruction upon Telperion and Laurelin, the dragons suffered a deep sorrow. For with the destruction with their cradle the dragons grew restless, and even though they searched they could not find another place where they felt content. And so the dragons left Aman in search of someplace new, of glimmering lights and great beauty where they would feel content once more.

Their journey brought them to the shores of Arda and beyond, but still they found no-place where they felt as content as under the Two Trees. And although some dragons could find some semblance of peace, other could not, and from this rose the dragons tendency to raid and steal treasury, for it glimmered and glittered and called to something deep inside of them, a longing. But even upon Arda Melkor would once again bring the dragon great suffering, as he slaughtered, enslaved and stole hatchlings from the dragons. For even though Melkor would try and tempt the dragons to join him with promises of great power and riches, the dragons were beings of good and harmony, and their love for light refused them to enter his dark fortress. This spelled disaster for these strong beings, as Melkor set free his rage upon them, and those he enslaved he tortured, manipulated and twisted until they were no longer recognizable. Their scales forever darkened and dirty, their minds nothing of what it used to be and a craving for darkness and destruction that Melkor gave them. And so the remaining free dragons secluded themself from the world, hiding away from treacherous eyes and evil beings that wished to enslave them. They settled high upon the highest of mountain tops, were they could enjoy the light of the sun and the stars, and were the evils forces could not reach them without being at a great disadvantage.

And for many years the dragons lived without the influence of the outside world, and without influencing it themself. But a servant of their former, fallen tormentor came to them during the second age, commanding dead men riding smaller, twisted beings of their kind and tried to once again persuade them to join the darkness. And once again the dragons refused. A battle erupted, of fire and dark magic and flapping wings. The older and stronger of the dragons took to protecting the younger and the hatchling, giving them headway to flee. The young adults of them grabbing all those yet unhatched and taking to the skies. In the midst of all this, a dragon of not yet a 1000 years witnessed her sire and dam fall in the bloodshed. The blood pouring from her bearers coating the mountaintop was the last she saw of her childhood home before she turned to flee with the rest of her kind as her sister pushed her forward.

The dragon flew with her mind clouded of the shock and mind-numbing pain of what she had witnessed, almost incapable to comprehend what had just transpired. And so she flew for countless days, for she didn't take note of the movement of the sun or moon. With the haze in her mind and the endless flying, she had somewhere lost track of the rest of her kin that she had fled with. She turned back, turned back again, flew in a direction she thought they should have gone and then changed direction once again. But she could not find them, and the flying had tired her, for she had flown far longer than she had ever before, she had not rested and she had not eaten. And so she landed in a clearing she spotted in a lush, green forest that stretched over her horizon. The moment her clawed feet touched the ground, she collapsed. It all caught up to her, the sorrow, her drained energy and her loneliness, for at that moment, she was utterly alone.

And right there, the dragon gave in to something that she had yet to do in her lifespan, she let herself slip into the empty darkness of draconian sleep; were she would remain for a long time.

This, is where our tale begins…

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not


End file.
